


And No One Dared

by OfficialFandomTrash (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, Most of them are gay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide, Transgender Star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OfficialFandomTrash
Summary: (My take on an UndertaleAU Highschool. The school is on the Surface.)(Characters are anthro-wolves.)





	

The snap was so minuscule that he was sure only he heard it. The tiny noise so quite that only the tufts on his ears could echo it down into his eardrums. He then looked up to see his nerd of a boyfriend staring at him.

As usual these days, Edge’s eyes were half-closed and his red irises were dull. He had an open book against his stomach and his desk, and his glasses close to his eyes. He smirked.

“Bonum opus, Reaper.”

Reaper groaned at his monotoned-ness.

“כך? האם אני יכול להשתמש שלך?”

It was Edge’s turned to groan.

The one thing they knew well about the other was that they couldn’t understand eachothers native tongue. Reaper couldn’t understand Edge’s Latin, and had no interest in learning a dead-language that only Ossa spoke. Edge couldn’t understand Reaper’s Hebrew and had no wish to learn it. Only about ten people in the school spoke it as a native tongue.

Of course, those people were from Apres and were Jewish- well, Edge knew Reaper was from Apres and was Jewish, so he assumed the same for all people who spoke Hebrew.

In which he was probably totally wrong with that, but he didn’t care either way.

So, Reaper asked him in English.

“Can I use your pencil since my broke? You’re done anyway.” Reaper’s voice lowered, their teacher could understand English. Only English. He was an Ebotter. Or some Mountain that spoke only English. Or he just wasn’t taught.

The point is, the class could speak in other languages as freely and loudly as they wanted, and the teacher would do nothing. In English, normal speaking rules applied.

Edge rolled his eyes, going back to his book.

“Sure. I will murder you if you don’t give it back though.”

“Ooo, you’re getting demanding. Did you get any sleep last night?”

“I don’t sleep, Reaper, you know that.”

“Ah, right.” Reaper grabbed his shiny-rainbow pencil, he then glanced back up at him, eyes wide. Yes, Edge had been out to his friends- and the school, to his displeasure- since sixth grade, but Reaper hadn’t known he’d embrace it to a point of pencils.

Edge noticed that Reaper was staring at him.

“I found it on the floor, dammit.” He mumbled.

“Oh, right…” Reaper mouthed to himself. Turning back to the assignment.


End file.
